Irresistible
by Saris99
Summary: Lucy never thought that the one night where she actually takes action would come to change all moments to come. She had watched him from a distance, thinking he didn't even recognize her existence. Oh how she was proved wrong. She was to him, just as he was to her, simply irresistible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any characters mentioned in this fan fiction. All credit to Fairy Tail goes to the creator Hiro Mashima. The following story will take inspiration from the anime/manga but all scenarios in this story are fan made by me.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Lucy's POV**

As Cana and I made our way down the street, I couldn't help but feel excited. Maybe, just maybe, this was it. Cana has been sneaking around with a man she claims is "no one", but I've seen the looks they give each other at the guild. Bickslow sitting next to Laxus and the rest of the raijinshu, acting like he has no cares in the world, but his gaze following Cana as she empties barrel after barrel by the bar. When Cana told me we were going to the club, I immediately realized that she was meeting Bickslow, and since Cana wouldn't just leave me all alone, I knew the raijinshu was with him, and most probably- Laxus.

As much of a surprise as it may seem, as surprisingly as it was to even realize myself, while Bickslow's eyes followed our dear Cana, I couldn't help but notice my own gaze ending up on a certain blonde thunder god. It was during the GMG when I noticed him. Not noticed him in the way other's did, recognizing his grande power, but I finally noticed _him._ The way he spoke to Raven Tail, standing up for his nakama and family, I saw how much he has changed, or rather, that he finally showed how he really felt inside. I guess my heart was easily swayed by his change as I felt somewhat sympathetic towards him, I mean I could relate to feeling inadequate, never being good enough for the people you love, the people whom you trust the most, your own father.

We enter the club, without paying of course, all thanks to Cana's drinking habit which has led to being a regular at most of the places serving alcohol throughout Magnolia. The masses of people swarm the dance floor as we make our way towards the bar, but before arriving, Cana tugs at my arm.

"Luce, mind if meet up with someone?" She asks, looking around the floor, trying to find who I can only assume is Bickslow. I can tell she's excited to meet with him, being away on a job for two weeks has made it so they haven't been able to see each other.

I nod my head smiling gently, not wanting her to feel bad for leaving me, and obligated to stay. She smiles at my reply and squeezes my hand before taking off.

Just as I near the bar, wanting nothing but taking a seat, exchange a few words with the familiar bartender, a hand grabs my arm, yanking me around. An unfamiliar face stands before me, a man, grinning. I can tell by his strong alcohol breath that he probably won't be so reasoning, and I straighten while pulling my arm back.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask politely but making sure I sound stern and not flimsy. He just smiles and reaches out a hand to cup my chin. I quickly hit his hand away and take a step back.

"Oh come on pretty girl, let's just have some fun." His words are slurry, and I turn to face the bar, catching sight of the one and only _Laxus._

Smiling towards the stranger, I reply: "Sorry, my boyfriend's at the bar and I'm meeting up with him."

I turn around once again, making my way towards the bar and notice Bickslow next to Laxus. _That means Cana hasn't found him yet. I better tell him she's looking for him._

The arm reaches for me again, but this time I've already made my way over to the bar, and do the only thing my mind can think of to get rid of the pushy man.

I retract my arm and take quick strides towards Laxus, and before he has time to react, I hop onto his lap, swinging my legs onto one side. In the corner of my eye I see the man following clearly surprised by the sudden display of affection, or more like surprised I actually had a boyfriend.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late." I say smiling at Laxus.

"What are…" before he finishes what I can only assume is a question about what the hell I'm doing in his lap, I press my lips against his, shutting him off. The short time my lips are against his, I can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. Something inside of me feels a pull towards him, a need to feel more of him. I try to shake the feeling and shiver slightly.

 _Can he tell? Does he know how I feel?_ Pulling my head back, I turn towards the man while distantly hearing Bickslow chuckle behind Laxus.

"Sorry, thanks for helping me find my boyfriend, bye bye." The man turns on his heels and retract back into the crowd. As I turn to face Laxus once more, the blush on my face instantly makes an appearance as I notice my position in his lap. My arms are still held around his muscular arms and I shriek, jumping slightly in his lap.

"Not that I mind this position, Blondie, but care to tell me when I became your boyfriend?" A smug smile makes its way onto his face and I giggle quietly.

"Hmm, let's see… I think it was when that guy couldn't take a hint."

"Glad I could be of assistance." His grin, as sexy as it is, makes me want to put on a playful act, not giving in to his superiority.

"Yeah, well I would've picked Bickslow, but seeing as Cana's here I didn't want to face the wrath of the jealous girlfriend." As the words leave my mouth, Bickslow chokes on his drink, spitting alcohol over the bar. Laxus raises a brow at me but turns to face Bickslow.

"Girlfriend?" He asks his best friend.

"Man, I dunno what she's on about, hahha… I don't have a girlfriend! Why would you mention Cana?" The nervous look on his face makes a taunting smile appear on my lips as I lean back against the bar, still sitting comfortably in Laxus' lap.

"Oh, then I guess when Cana went looking for a man when we arrived tonight, that wasn't you? My bad, Bickslow. I guess _he_ was someone else. Damn, I can't wait to meet him, from what I hear he seems to be a pretty good shack." I taunt him as his eyes widen.

"Cana's here? Where?!" He says furiously looking around the room. Laxus and I immediately start to chuckle at his obvious lie.

"Why would you care, Bix?" Laxus asks the seith mage, joining in on my little game against his pal.

"Fine, fine. We've kind of been hooking up for a few months, but we haven't really talked about it. Kept it casual you know?" He sighs, looking down into his almost empty beer glass.

"Oh my god I knew it!" I exclaim loudly, surprising both men.

"Cana has been so quiet… I knew it! You've been eyeing her in the guild like all the time! I'm so happy for you guys!" Bickslow just looks at me like I've killed his pet as I bounce up and down.

"Come on cosplayer, you know it ain't like that." He looks sad, and I can't help but wonder why.

"Bickslow, go get her." I smile gently towards him, urging him to go after the woman he loves. He smiles back and scoots off the bar stool. He doesn't say anything as he walks away, just places a hand on Laxus' shoulder, giving him a rough pat as if saying: _I'll do it. Take care of everything here._

Laxus nods and turns back towards me, finally looking down and taking notice of the intimate positioning of their bodies.

"Off." His voice is rough, and I immediately jump off his lap, embarrassed that I had remained in that position for so long. I snap out of my thoughts when I notice Laxus ordering two drinks from the bartender: one whiskey on the rocks, and one strawberry daiquiri. _Strawberry_. _Ho_ w _did he know?_

The drinks are placed in front of him and I turn to look up at him (somehow he's taller than me even while sitting) as if asking why he ordered. He suddenly reaches out his arms, taking a hold of mine, and hoisting me back up into his lap. This time with one of my legs on each side of him, straddling him, our centers pressed against each other. I shriek and try to look away as I feel the redness spreading on my face.

The drink is placed in my hand and I look down as I whisper a quiet thank you. My voice is so low he wouldn't have been able to hear it if it wasn't for his dragon hearing. A smirk spreads on his face as he leans in, breath dragging along my cheek until his lips nudge my earlobe in a whisper.

"You're welcome, Blondie." His voice is low and husky and I can't help but shiver. My hips bucker involuntarily against his, causing me to abruptly come to a halt, tensing, as I feel my panty clothed center rubbing against the bulge in his pants. I silently curse myself for wearing a skirt, and curse myself even more so for staying in the straddling position. He let's out a low growl in appreciation, and I'm surprised to feel him straining in his pants. _Was he turned on?_

Not knowing how to escape, or if I even want to, I do the only thing I can think of to ease the situation- slurp on my drink as if my life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

Finishing my drink quickly, slurping the last bit of alcohol with the straw, I take a deep breath to prepare myself for what I'm about to do next.

"Hey, Laxus… wanna dance?" My voice slightly trembles and I instantly raise my gaze in an attempt to seem more confident.

His stormy, blue eyes meet mine and seconds feels liks minutes as he takes in the sight of me. His eyes widen when he realizes how completely serious I am, maybe even realizing how badly I want him. The look vanishing suddenly as lust takes over.

Large, firm hands grabs ahold of my naked thighs, slowly making their way from my knees up to my hipbone. The movement sends shivers down my spine and I suddenly don't feel as mad about wearing a skirt anymore. Bare contact, skin against skin, has never felt better.

I'm so lost in thought about the delicious body holding me that I don't realize myself being heaved off to the side, only for my hand to be grasped in his.

"Come on then." His voice is rushed as he drags me off towards the packed dance floor.

A sense of pride fills me at thought of me, _Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, the little celestial mage who doesn't hold a candle to the almighty thunder god,_ being able to go after what I want.

Laxus guides our bodies through the crowd, finally stopping when reaching a slightly more secluded area. Just as we stop, he spinns me around, causing me to lose my footing and falling against his hard chest.

My hands instinctively hold out my hands to push against his chest in an attempt to save myself from embarrassment. Laxus doesn't seem to mind though, in fact it almost seems as if the abrupt movement was deliberately made to minimize the distance between us.

I hum approvingly as his hands snake around my arms, moving down towards my hips, only to stop at the small of my back. In spite of not being too affected by the alcohol, I decide that Laxus is tipsy enough for me to dare to touch him.

I stop my struggle to regain my posture and instead I slowly drag my palms against his toned chest, bringing my hands up to touch his shoulders before grazing my fingertips against the exposed collarbones.

In spite of the loud music, the only sound I can comprehend seems to come from the dragon slayer in front of me. He lets out a quiet hum as I continue the exploring of his body, bringing my arms up to rest behind his neck, taking a hold of the soft hair on his neck.

Our bodies sway in tact to the music, my hips moving from side to side in order to relieve some of the tension. When nothing happens to diminish the ache between my legs, my hips buck against his, grinding my lower body against his.

The sudden growl next to my ear wakes me from my trance and I turn my head up to meet his piercing eyes. If I hadn't known better, I'd say that maybe Laxus was beginning to become impatient, sexually frustrated. _But I know better, there's no way he'd feel frustrated about not getting relief with me._

My thoughts are once again interrupted as his lips hover over the side of my neck, air blowing against my soft skin. Goosebumps appear on the skin as he starts trailing open mouthed kisses along the neck, making his way down towards my left collarbone.

"Blondie… don't tempt me if you're not prepared for what happens next." His voice is seductive and I realize that this is the time. It is now or never.

"Laxus…" I whisper, pulling away from his tender kisses to reach up to his ear.

"I'm prepared all right. Question is, what are you gonna do about it?" I smirk seductively, making my best attempt at being stern and not showing my embarrassment.

I almost combust as I see the look of lust on his face, him clearly shocked at my obvious flirting.

"My place or yours?" His voice is stern, eyes looking directly into my own. All previous playfulness is gone and only desperation remains.

"W-what?" I manage to stammer out. Not wanting to misinterpret what he just said.

"I said, your place or mine?" He asks once again, this time slower, every word somewhat like a groan or a moan, or a mix of both.

"Uhm, yours?"

He doesn't reply as he grabs a hold of my hand, sprinting towards the exit. I barely register when he waves at a pre-occupied Bickslow in a corner, signaling that he's leaving.

The look of surprise on Bickslow's face quickly turns into what I can only decipher to be smile of some sort. I quickly shake all thoughts of Bickslow and Cana as I know Bickslow saw us and will tell Cana I'm safe, and instead turn my thoughts to the large frame in front of me.

His back muscles are prominent through his tight, black shirt and I can't help but let out a sigh in wonder.

He must've heard me for he turns his head around slightly, winking at me before leading us around the outside of the building.

"C'mere." His arms open and stretch out before him, signaling for me to close the distance between us.

I blush as I take the last step towards him, sneaking my arms around his toned waist.

Suddenly, we're lightning out of there, and I can no longer tell where I begin and he ends.

Being inside of lighting, or rather being divided into tiny particles and becoming lightning, is truly indescribable. I'd say nothing in the world could compare to that feeling and I can't help but wish to experience it over and over again.

As quickly as we took off, we suddenly land in the middle of a forest. This is exactly where the innocent girl dies in horror movies, but I can't help but feel relaxed as Laxus' protective arms are wrapped around my body.

I almost wish for us to not leave this position, but I realize that we sometime have to part, and try to motivate myself by thinking that by separating now- we can become one later.

"So?" He asks suggestively and I turn to look at him confused.

"So?" I ask questioningly.

"How'd ya first time feel?" He smirks, raising his brow to put emphasis on the double meaning of the question.

I smirk at him before opening my mouth to reply something snarky.

"Hmm, wish it'd last a little longer. A quicky's no fun you know?" The look on his face almost makes he drop to the ground laughing as his face falls.

He regains his posture quickly and pulls me towards the large house I somehow managed to completely miss.

"Oh yeah? Well don't complain later when I keep you up all night." To this I just giggle and smile at the though of me actually being with him. _I know it's just a lust thing for him, a one night stand maybe, but I'm so happy to at least be near him even if he'll never look at me the way I look at him._

All thought are cut off abruptly as we enter the hallway, my body slamming into the wall and his lips attacking my own. His hands grabs a hold of my hips, keeping me firmly held in his grip.

His tongue snakes out to swipe against my bottom lip and I open my mouth in reply to his silent request.

His tongue explores the inside of my mouth and as much as I try to dominate the kiss, it is of no use and his force overwhelms me. My knees grow weak, the only reason they're still up being Laxus' firm grip on me.

"Jump." He grunts hoarsely.

I comply and place my thighs around his waist, locking my feet together as his hands now move up to grab a hold of my ass. Being in this position, as good as it feels, it also leaves me desperate for more as my skirt is hitched up due to my spread legs.

He presses us further into the wall, grinding our pelvises together and I let out an involuntarily moan.

"Bed." Is the only word coming out of mouth while my mind is spinning.

Laxus pushes us off the wall, somehow carrying me through the darkness of his house, making his way up a staircase, all while still kissing me fiercely.

His focus on carrying me creates an opening for me to take lead, and I take the opportunity, sucking on his lower lip before claiming his tongue with my lips.

He grunts and increases his speed up the stairs, pushing my back against a half open door before throwing me down what I can only assume is a bed by the softness against my back.

"You ready Blondie?" The large room is dark, but the large windows let's the strong moonlight in, illuminating his strong features.

I smile back at him, propping myself up on my elbows before raising an eyebrow in question.

"You're blond too you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

He smirks at me, flashing his teeth and I notice two teeth sharper than the rest, making them appear fang like. Taking notice of his large upper body, his slender waist and his muscular thighs, I can't help but shiver at the thought of being with him.

 _He truly is a dragon._

My eyes trail his exposed abdomen as he slowly lifts the hem of his shirt, easing it off of his body.

My tongue dart out to wet my lips as I take in the sight of his sexy, naked torso. Noticing the small action, he lets out a small chuckle as he takes slow strides towards the edge of the bed and climbing onto it.

He plants his hands on my knees, slowly spreading them apart as he places himself between my legs. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, my legs wraps around his hips, pushing him further into me.

He groans in appreciation at the closeness and I raise my hands to tug his face down, our lips locking in a passionate kiss.

His tongue makes its way into my mouth and my hips buck against his groin, desperately trying to feel more of him. The prominent bulge in his pants rubs directly against my now soaking panties. I groan in frustration at the skirt being in the way of rough his hands making contact with my skin.

"Damn, wait." I groan.

"What?" He asks, making no attempt to move or let my lips go.

"It's too hot." I start squirming, getting out of his grasp and crawl towards the end of the bed before abruptly standing up.

"Huh?!" He turns to look at me, sounding irritated by my interruption.

My back is faced towards him and I smile at my devious plan.

"Yeah, way, way, way too hot." I slowly reach down to my belt, unhooking the clasp and oh so slowly pulling it away from the skirt.

I hear as he moves in the bed, moving to (what I can only guess by the sound) his back, as the bed squeaks. It isn't until I unbutton my skirt, pulling down the sipper, that he realizes what I'm doing.

He sucks in a breath, and I continue to pull the skirt down my hips at a deviously slow pace before it falls down to the floor.

The small red, lace panty looking amazing against my fair complexion, and I inwardly cheer at myself for also matching them to the bra I'm wearing.

Still facing the door, I raise my arms over my head to stretch sideways, making sure to slightly push my bottom in his direction.

"Yeah, that feels much better." I say with a puff.

"Oh I agree." Comes a low voice from behind me in the bed. "Lucy, c'mere."

Hearing my name falling from his lips sends a shiver through me, wanting me to run over to him, throw myself at his gorgeous body and yell for him to take me.

I refrain and instead stay where I am. "No."

Just as he is about to answer me, I continue seductively. "It's still too hot. I think imma lose a little more."

I want to do a victory dance when I hear a groan coming from Laxus at the sight of me tugging at them hem of my shirt.

I pull the top upwards, exposing the small of my back, then coming to my shoulder blades before finally throwing it over my head.

Without further a due, I turn around to show my body now only wearing a matching set of red, lace underwear, round breasts filling out the cups beautifully.

I make my way forward, dropping one knee onto the bed, followed by the next, and crawling on all four towards the shocked and lust filled sex god in front of me.

The position causes my breasts to almost spill out of the bra until I finally come to a halt, straddling him as he lays back pressed against the sheets.

His hands move to my knees, creeping along my thighs before making their way up the sides of my waist. I shake at the contact, moving slightly against him.

He moans as my center rubs his bulge, and I can't help but feel the need to fuel him further.

"Laxus…" My voice comes out as a whine, and he lifts his head to look up at me.

"You're wearing too much." I pout but can only hold the sad face for seconds before his grin rubs off on me, causing me to smirk as I once again grind against him.

"I think we can fix that, Blondie."

Before I have time to call him out on the nickname he once again called me, he flips me over so I'm laying on my back while he hovers over me.

His knees are placed between my legs as he leans down to suck on the crook of my neck, gently biting the flushed skin.

When he's sucked enough for the skin to show what would become a hickey, he throws his legs over me, sliding off of the bed. With incredible speed his pants are thrown to the floor while at the same time reaching for what I can only assume to be a condom from a drawer nearby.

Keeping his boxers on he returns, placing the condom on the bedside table.

My breath hitches in my throat when he throws himself at me, pinning my hands above my head. His strong hands are held tightly against my slender wrists and he uses one hand to bring the two together.

With now only one arm holding the two of mine down, leaves his right one to freely roam my body.

I whimper under his touch, raising my head trying to close the small distance between us. Noticing my failed attempt, he leans down and catches my lips between his own.

My tongue instantly dart out to lick his lower lip and he responds by opening his mouth, letting me inside with my tongue. The kiss is desperate and rushed as I feel the need to be relieved of some of the pressure between my thighs.

Pressing my thighs against one another, whimpering against his mouth, he releases my wrists before his both hands snakes underneath my back, making their way towards the clasp of my bra.

I suck in a breath as my bra is suddenly thrown off me and landing somewhere on the floor beneath us. My body arches off the bed as my breasts are free of the cloth, exposing my perched nipples out in the open.

Before I have time to neither complain nor exclaim a sound of relief, one of my nipples are sucked into his mouth.

I moan as he tugs on it, licking it and gently biting down on the pink bud. His other hand makes its way over to the lonely breast, giving it a rough squeeze before placing the nipple between his thumb and index finger, pulling on it and rolling it in between them.

He finally pulls his mouth away, releasing both nipples. Just as I'm about to pull his face up to meet mine, his lips press down on my toned stomach.

I groan as he presses open mouthed kisses along my abdomen, sliding his body further down mine, moaning as he presses his lips against the inner of my thigh.

He suddenly stop and I'm about to complain until his eyes lock onto mine. The blue eyes are no longer there, instead they have turned stormy grey. I know what he is asking, and I raise my hips slightly, needing to say nothing as he quickly pulls the panties down my legs.

I moan loudly when a kiss is placed on my lower lips, my thighs almost shaking at the suspense. Needing the relief I groan in desperation.

"Laxus…" My voice is shaky, and I don't even bother to sound stern or convincing, instead I just need him to know how much I crave his touch.

I feel his lips turn into a smile as he once again kisses the outside, however, this time followed by his fingers parting my labia. His tongue dart out to flick against my small clitoris and my hips buck against his mouth, desperate for more.

He chuckles before once again dipping down, licking along the inside between the lips before finally pushing his tongue inside.

My moans turns louder and more frequent as he moves his tongue as if he was eating his favorite dessert. I groan when he retracts his mouth only to scream out when his large index finger plunges inside of my pussy.

He pulls it out only to shove it back in, repeating the process over and over again while licking my clit all at the same time.

A second finger is inserted and I scream out as I feel my climax approaching, not understanding how he can work such magic or how in the hell I could near the end so quickly.

"Laxus I'm gonna…" I moan.

"You're gonna what Blondie?" He asks with a devious smirk.

"L-Laxus…" I whine, not being able to form the words as well as not having the strength do dare say something so embarrassing without dying.

"Say it!" I moan loudly at his harsh growl before finally feeling the climax coming.

My thighs shake violently against the bed as I scream. "I'm cumming!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

Before I have time to brace myself or to come down from my high, Laxus places his shaft against my soaking opening, condom already on and boxers all the way across the room.

I take notice of his huge erection, barely even registering the fact that something so large would soon enter my tight sheath.

I bucker my hips, meeting him in a signal that he can enter. I quickly grab a hold of his shoulders, throwing my arms around his neck as he enters me swiftly.

The feeling is uncomfortable at first but the uneasiness concerning the tightness is quickly replaced by the feeling of pleasure. My wet walls together with the moisture of the condom creates enough of an easy enter for it to be free of too much pain.

His thrusts are slow at first, needing my reassurance before going all out. I experimentally roll my hips against his, meeting his thrust, and apparently that is all it takes for Laxus to finally give in to pleasure.

He pulls himself out almost entirely, before sheathing himself back inside with a hard, quick slam, and keeps going at a relentless pace. I scream out in pleasure, grabbing the hair at the back of his neck, causing him to let out a low growl in response.

A sound I desperately want to hear again as I tug on his hair a little harder. He growls once more and increases his speed. My breasts bounces up and down as he pushes me hard against the bed.

"More, please give me more." I plead, not knowing why I'm asking for more, it being more of my natural instincts taking over. Not knowing how it is possible, he angles himself a new, hitting even deeper inside of me, going at his hard and fast pace.

My hands desperately clutches onto his back, feeling his muscles shift under my fingers. I rake my nails down his back in an attempt to cling further onto him, and this seems to turn him on even further as small sparks of electricity covers his body.

To say that the sparks felt good would be the understatement of the century. The electricity spreads along his body and onto mine, shaking my entire being, feeling as if I'm truly one with the man I've been pining after for so long.

I tug his face down to meet my lips, kissing his jaw, licking along his neck and finally meeting lips to lips. Our tongues tangle together and I can feel it building up once more.

His hands movie up to knead my breasts and I push my palms against his front, needing to feel all of him. I press my hands along his chest, feeling the hard muscles before letting them slide down his abdomen.

Not able to contain any trail of thought, as if being in a trance, I trace the lines of his chiseled stomach. Each and every line defined, forming a prominent six pack and letting my hands trail over his hip bone, feeling the v-line.

The look of him causes my mouth to water and looking up to meet his gaze, seeing the pure look of lust in his eyes, causes me to heart rate to increase double.

 _Crap. I love him._

Hearing the increasing in my heart beat, Laxus smiles and captures my lips once more. His thrusts are turning sloppy and I can tell he's close.

I clench down on his length as he slams into me hard, feeling myself nearing my second release.

He moans in approval as he grunts, "Cum, baby."

My vaginal muscle retracts once more as I feel myself climaxing for the second time this evening, yelling out Laxus' name at the top of my lungs.

I barely register him spilling his seed, filling the condom inside of me as he plops down on the bed on top of me.

Our chests heave up and down for a minute before he rolls onto his side, pulling me against his chest.

"Now I see what the hype is about." Laying against his chest, a smile on my face as I feel completely satisfied by his performance.

"Yeah? Women talking a lot about my skills, aye?" He grins, pressing a kiss against the top of my head.

"Nah, that I wouldn't know anything about. I meant the hype about sex." I say with a huff.

"What? Had terrible shacks before this, huh?" He asks, looking incredibly proud of his performance, or round one at least.

"No, I mean I hadn't had sex before. So now I understand the hype. I mean, I did feel like it seem a little overrated before, but I've totally changed my mind." I turn to lie on my side, facing him with a smile.

He suddenly sits up, looking confused and what seemed to be _fear?_

"What?! Y-you mean you're a-a virgin?" He exclaims and I cross my arms, furrowing my brows slightly.

"Were." I say plainly.

The look of horror on his face makes me feel almost sick and I desperately want to run out of his house and hide away forever.

I shift uncomfortably and he seems to notice as he reaches out a hand to grab my chin, brushing his thumb over my lips before pulling back again.

He sighs and looks into my eyes with shame, something that surprises me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I sit up, inching closer to him. "Why are you sorry?" I ask confused before quickly continuing before he is able to reply.

"I mean, me being a virgin before you obviously causes discomfort for you, and in that case I should be the one to apologize for putting you in that position by not telling you of my lack in experience previous to our encounter."

My voice is robotic, not wanting any of the hurt to leak out and risk making myself even more exposed and vulnerable.

"No!" He exclaims and I look up to see his panicking expression.

"No, Lucy, no. That's not what I mean!" I look at him confused as he continues.

"Lucy, baby. You were amazing, really. I feel ashamed for not asking you about it, checking with you if you were okay. God, I was so rough, and it was your first time… it probably hurt like hell."

His hand rubs over his eyes as if trying to shield himself from me.

"Laxus, it wasn't bad at all. You were great, and I was the one who kept wanting more." I laugh and release a breath of relief at the new information.

He rushes me into a hug, causing the both of us to fall down onto the bed again. "Lucy, you're amazing." He smiles against my cheek.

"Nah, you did pretty much most of the job."

"Are you sure you wanted your first time to be with a guy like me?" He asks, sounding almost afraid to ask.

"You mean having my first time with a sex god? Uhm, yeah, totally fine with that." To this he laughs, seeming to finally relax.

"Seriously Laxus, don't sweat it. And of course, no need to feel obligated to do anything. I understand. I came at you understanding that." I smile at him, trying my best to keep my emotions at bay.

 _Don't leave me. Love me. Love me like I love you._

"You're saying this could be a one night stand?" He asks suspiciously.

I nod.

 _Please don't let it be one._

"So that's how you feel?" He asks with a grunt.

"What?"

"You wanted sex and that was it, huh?" He tenses beside me and the walls he has up when around the guild finally shows, like I feared he would do. Question is why they would come up now? I was the one vulnerable in this situation, not him.

"Excuse me?" I exclaim, not liking his suggestive tone.

"Yeah, thought so. Cause everything's just so simple with the brute Laxus, right?!" His words are harsh and I curse myself for leading the conversation in this direction by saying a stupid comment which led him to know of my lack of sex-capades.

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth Laxus. Man, why are we even fighting? How would you knowing that I love you change anything?!" I yell, eyes widening as I realize I just told him my feelings.

 _I just told Laxus I love him. Oh dear god no._

"You love me?" He asks quietly.

I sigh and try to look anywhere but in his eyes, not wanting to tear up and start crying naked in his bed.

"Yeah. So there you go. Sorry for using sex as a reason to approach you. I assure you, you don't have to do anything. Thanks for tonight."

I make an attempt to leave the bed, only to be held back by two strong arms held tightly around my waist.

"Don't leave." He says in a whisper. I almost think I'm hearing things and turn around to look at him questioningly, tears threatening my eyes.

"What?"

"Don't leave, Lucy." He pleads.

"Why?" My voice is low, trembling as I don't dare to hope for words of reassurance. Preparing myself for rejection or at best a fuck friend proposal.

The tears involuntary leaves my eyes as I hear his reply. But the tears falling isn't from rejection or a hurtful proposal, nor is it tears of sadness.

His voice is soft and I can't help but throw myself at him, clutching onto him for dear life as I hear the words I never dreamed I'd hear.

"I love you too Lucy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

I press my cheek against his toned chest, letting the tears fall down my face. His arms wrap protectively around my waist as he sighs in relief.

"Really?" I ask, still unsure of if he's being completely honest with me. After all he is a man with a tough exterior, showing only strength when around people. Of course I've seen differently, knowing he let's down his guard around the raijinshu, also with me, but I still can't help but feel anxious.

"Yes. I love you Lucy." I hug him even tighter and smile against his skin.

"Why?" I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my feelings are answered and not as one sided as I thought.

"What do you mean why?" He asks, pushing me away only to hold my face in his hands, forcing me to meet his piercing gaze.

"Uhm, well it's obvious I've had a crush on you forever, but you, you're _the Laxus,_ you could have anyone. I just can't believe how you could love _me_ of all people."

"What the fuck are you on about Lucy?" He looks confused and I try to avert my eyes, failing miserably as his hands only forces my head back in his direction.

He sighs seeing my panicked expression.

"Lucy, I've been in love with you for a while. It started as a small infatuation, something I just brushed off as a crush. But my eyes started following you at the guild, I started listening to all conversations concerning you."

He looks away as he continues.

"I mean, I wore my headphones but I stopped listening to music while at the guild. And before I knew it, I was following you home during nights when you went home alone, making sure you made it back safely. And that time when Salamander brought you back hurt, dear god I had to leave immediately to refrain from beating him unconscious."

A smile spreads on my face at the realization.

 _He loves me back._

I instantly jump him once more, bringing my arms up around his neck and holding him close.

My head rests in the crook of his neck and his hands move up to rest at my hips. I sigh once more, now feeling completely relaxed and outmost happy.

It's incredible how this man can affect me so much, each and every word having a huge impact on my mood. Even this evening I've gone from feeling seductive and flirtatious to filled with such pleasure, only to feel empty and broken the next, followed by sadness and to finally feel relief and happiness.

 _Ambivalent much?_

I raise my upper body from him in order to reach his face, pressing myself against his plump lips.

The kiss is unlike all other. This one isn't rushed or filled with passion. This one is tender, filled with love as we slowly press our lips against one another.

Feeling the need build up once more, I kiss first his top lip, followed by the bottom, before sucking his lower lip into my mouth. I tug on it slightly, signaling my need to increase the pressure.

My hips start rolling against his pelvis, an involuntary groan escaping his lips.

Lying on top of him, I shift myself to make direct contact between my legs with his half hard erection.

Grinding against his length, I feel myself moan at the feeling of the shaft rubbing my clit.

A gasp leaves my mouth as his hands find my round breasts, causing him to take advantage of the situation by forcing his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues snake together, the softness making me shiver and I groan into his mouth feeling the wetness between my legs sipping out of me.

Feeling the overwhelming need to have him inside of me, I pull back from him, before sitting up in a straddling position.

He groans at the close contact, but before he has time to flip us over, I lift my hips and ease down his fully erect shaft.

"Mmmm." I moan at it enters with ease, my fluids making it incredible slippery inside as his cock pushes all the way inside of me.

He growls at the sudden warmth surrounding him and his hands quickly return to my hips, helping me as I slowly inch up and down his length.

His breaths are shallow as I bounce up and down, taking him fully inside of me and this time completely raw.

"Fuck, Lucy… this feels so fucking good." He moans.

He eyes suddenly widens as understanding hit him.

"Shit, Blondie, I'm not wearing protection!" The look on his face shows utter terror, and I smile down at him, continuing the hard bouncing.

"Mmm, n-no worries, I'm on the pill." He relaxes before flinching again.

"Then why didn't you say so before? You know the first time?" He asks confused.

I laugh slightly but I'm interrupted by my own moans.

"C-cause I don't know where you dip your stick."

He full out barks a laugh at my comment, before sitting up, flipping us over in a shift motion.

"I'm good, don't worry I check sometimes. And since I won't go dipping it anywhere but in you, we don't have to worry about condoms anymore. Stay on the pill though." He smirks and I can't help feeling a tug on my heart.

 _He just told me he won't be sleeping with anyone but me. He wants to be with me._

I nod not able to complete a sentence as he slams his rod hard and fast inside of me, going back to his previously relentless pace.

It doesn't take long for me to feel a climax approaching and I moan desperately as my insides twitch, clenching around him. The growl coming from him is so low and rough it almost doesn't sound human.

But instead of it frightening me, I feel myself tighten at the incredibly sexy sound.

"Again!" I scream.

"W-what?" He moans, keeping his forceful rampaging.

"The growl! Again!" A smirk flashes his face before he finally leans down next to my ear, letting out another deep growl.

I suddenly see white, and my entire body shakes as the climax hits me.

Laxus groans at the tightness before finally shooting his cum inside of me, falling face down into the mattress.

Our breaths are deep, chests heaving up and down as we come down from our highs.

"I love you." I smile as I look at the man I love lying naked next to me.

"I love you Lucy." His hand moving over to grasp mine, our fingers intertwining as I feel myself getting tired.

Sleep quickly overtakes me and the last I remember is being pulled against a hard chest, opening my eyes slightly, coming face to face with a large chest tattoo. I sigh, sneaking my arm around his waist before closing my eyes and falling asleep feeling incredible satisfied, loved and safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's POV**

Waking up, I feel a warmth surrounding me. My eyes are still closed as I start stirring slightly.

I groan escapes from beside me and I'm suddenly engulfed in an even tighter hug. I smile as remember the events of last night, finally becoming one with the man I love.

Feeling him laying beside me gave me reassurance as I hoped that he wouldn't take back anything he said the previous night. I slowly open one eye, seeing Laxus lie on his side, his arms wrapped lovingly around my waist, my head resting on his chest.

While sleeping he looks so peaceful, unguarded and no frown covering his face. I raise a hand to trace his cheek, slowly creeping my fingers along his hairline before inching over to gently stroke his scar.

Too caught up in studying it, tracing the lines, memorizing every inch, to notice him opening his eyes, watching me. I yelp when his eyes meet mine, pulling my hand back.

"Oh, sorry." I apologize.

He doesn't reply, instead he grabs my hand, pulling it back to lay it over the scar. He closes his eyes and sighs. I take the action as an okay and continue tracing his face before moving up to tangle my fingers in his hair. I play with the messy strands of hair, feeling their softness.

A feel a smile form on my lips, happy that he lets me touch him. Not touch him in a way that is sexual, that I understand is something he's used to. No, touching him in an intimate way, an emotional way.

Having heard the back story to his scar from Master Makarov, I understand that his scar is something extremely sensitive, a topic I know to be off limits to curious pryers.

A frown forms on my face as I think of what Ivan did to Laxus. If it wasn't for his bad parenting, letting Laxus grow up feeling weak and raising him to see strength as the ultimate goal, he wouldn't have been so lost. He never would've gone through with Fantasia and he never would've distanced himself from others the way he has.

My thoughts are interrupted as Laxus pokes my cheek.

"What's got you frowning Blondie?" He asks, eyes now open and looking straight into my own.

I smile gently, shaking my head in an attempt to shake off the negative thoughts.

"Nothing. You're just really beautiful."

He frowns at the comment, preparing to make a comeback about his manliness, but I cut him off by leaning over and pressing a kiss to his ragged scar.

Suddenly I'm thrown onto my back, Laxus' holding my wrists down against the bed as he hovers over my body.

I suddenly take notice of our lack in clothing as we lie with our upper bodies out in the open, only our legs still hiding underneath the warmth of the covers.

"You don't call a man beautiful. I'm handsome." He grunts while pouting.

I giggle at his response before raising my neck off the bed to capture his lips with my own.

"Fine mr. Handsome." I gently peck his lips before tugging my arms back, rolling to the side.

I ease down the bed, trying my best to refrain from jumping his bones and reenact the acts of yesterday. Feeling the need to shower I stand up, taking a wobbly step in the direction of the door, only to feel my legs giving in underneath me.

I brace myself to meet the hard wooden floor, only to be captured in a pair of muscular arms.

He smirks before picking me up, my legs wrapping around his torso instinctively in an attempt to stay up.

An action I instantly regret as I feel my bare center press against his naked skin.

"You okay there?" He asks concern showing, but a playful grin still present.

"Mmm, just a little sore. I need to shower." I groan.

He winks at me before carrying us off towards the bathroom.

"Oh I have something I know you'll like. This I know for a fact cause it's one of the things you always complain about when talking to the drunkard." He chuckles.

"Cana? What do I complain about?"

Without answering he steps into the large bathroom, putting me down slowly, arms still around me to keep me up.

I turn around and gasp at the sight.

 _A fucking gigantic hot tub._

"Can I live in your bathroom?" I ask completely serious but am only met with laughter as he walks over to fill the tub with water.

He pours in some bath salt and checks the temperature before returning to my side, leading me towards the edge.

Feeling the hot water against my skin causes a quiet moan to escape my lips as I take a seat.

Laxus quickly joins me, sitting on the opposite side. Just as I'm about to lean my head back against the edge to get even more comfortable, my body is dragged across the tub.

I shriek as he presses my back against his chest, settling me down between his legs and wrapping his arms around may waist.

I quickly relax and lean back, settling my head in the crook of his neck and place my hands on top of his. He hums as my thumbs trace small circles along his hands, playing with his fingers.

Feeling a need I've never felt before I start tracing circles on his arms. There's an ache in my stomach, a need to be close to him, and touching isn't enough, I need to be one with him.

The desperation is overwhelming and I can't help but wonder; _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_

My hands move down to press against his thighs on both sides of we. My fingers just grace the muscles at first, but they quickly get a mind of their own as they start inching upwards, moving closer to his hips.

I struggle with the position as my hands have a hard time reaching for him behind me, and instead I shift my hips in frustration.

Rubbing my behind between his spread out legs, I feel victorious as his member presses into my back.

A low growl can be heard from behind me as I grind my ass further into him before slightly raising my hips to settle on top of his thighs. Rubbing him against my center I feel the pressure increasing and I completely lack self control as I once again raise my hips higher and settle over his shaft, slowly easing down on his straining length.

He sucks in a breath as he moans.

"Blondie…" His voice is strained and I moan raising my hips before slamming down hard on him.

His hands quickly leave my waist and find my breast as they jiggle in the air as I ride him. The hot bath water splatter around us, running down onto the floor but I couldn't care less as his cock penetrates my insides.

"Aah, mmm, L-Laxus." My breaths are shallow as I ride him hard. When he isn't able to hold back anymore, he lifts me off of him, turning me around to capture my lips in a desperate kiss.

His tongue licks my lower lip and I grant him permission to enter. Too caught up in the passionate kiss, I barely notice his calloused fingers digging into my ass before lifting me up as he swiftly stands in the bath.

Wrapping my legs as around him as he climbs out of the water we make our way back into the bedroom. Dripping wet, in both ways, he throws me onto the bed before following.

Without any warning he enters my soaking pussy and slams himself all the way to the hilt, then pulling back, only to thrust back in with a devastating strength. His hips move fast and I roll my own in an attempt to meet his incredibly hard and fast pace.

"Laxus! I'm gonna…!" My scream is cut off as his tongue enters my mouth, suppressing all sounds trying to escape me.

I feel myself clenching around him, him growling as the tightness is too much for him and he finally cum, filling my insides.

His body rests atop of my own and he rests himself on his elbows as to not crush me under his weight.

Panting, trying to regain consciousness, I don't hear the sound of the stairs creaking, and neither does Laxus, or at least he doesn't act.

"Hey, boss, you didn't come in to the guild, we were supposed to pick a mission today and…" Bickslow's voice can suddenly be heard at the door, and he cuts himself off when he sees Laxus naked body shielding another body.

I shriek as I see the entire raijinshu standing in the doorway behind Laxus' shoulder.

"No way! Cosplayer?!" Bickslow exclaims in clear surprise.

"Ehm, hi guys." I say, tilting my head out from underneath Laxus to smile at them, giving a small wave with my hand.

Laxus groans as he pulls the covers to shield our naked bodies before rolling to the side, sitting up against the bed post.

His hand moves up to stroke through his hair as he sighs, clearly irritated by his team's interruption of his fun.

His growls suddenly increases, his arm pulling me close as he notices Bickslow's and Freed's gaze on me. Apparently they notice it as well for they quickly shift their gaze onto their leader, a blush covering Freed's face (I couldn't tell with Bickslow due to him wearing his visor).

Evergreen on the other hand looks like she just stole candy from a kid, smiling smugly, raising a finger to scoot her glasses higher onto the bridge of her nose.

I feel my face turn red as they stare at us naked in bed. I squirm slightly in Laxus' grasp and he notices my uncomfortableness and send a hateful glare at the raijinshu.

"Well, get out." His voice is stern and Bickslow only chuckle at his rudeness.

"Well I'll be damned. You finally got her man." If looks could kill, Bickslow would've died many times over.

"Shut it."

"Laxus-sama, I am happy to see that you have finally gotten together with your long awaited love interest." Freed calmly says.

"What are your intentions with Laxus, Lucy?" Evergreen suddenly asks and I look up, panicking slightly, stammering trying to find the right words.

"Ehm, I just, um, we kind of, eh how do I say this…" I feel four set of eyes watching me, three actually wanting a reply and Laxus looking incredibly bored.

I realize I need to tell them exactly how I feel. This is his team, they deserve to know, they want to protect him just as Erza, Gray and Natsu would do for me.

I take a deep breath before collecting myself.

"Laxus and I have yet to discuss formalities…" I say, meeting Freed's eyes, receiving a nod, before continuing. "…but I love him." I say, looking over at Bickslow and Evergreen.

Their eyes widen, all three standing completely frozen before suddenly exclaiming in chorus; "Finally!"

I look at Laxus confused and he just shakes his head, smiling at my confession, and I turn to look at the raijinshu smiling as Freed and Evergreen cries and Bickslow laughs, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Lucy…" I turn to look at Evergreen as she approaches me, taking a seat at the end of the bed, wiping away at her happy tears. "Welcome to the family, we have waited a long time for this." My eyes widen as a huge smile covers my face.

"Evergreen, trust me, so have I." Her eyes widen at my reply before smiling again.

"We'll leave you two alone, but Laxus we gotta take a job tomorrow so come in to the guild later this afternoon." She waves before dragging the two men behind her out the door.

I turn to look at Laxus to find him staring at me, eyes filled with an emotion I have never truly seen in him: _love._

I kiss his lips before settling my head against his chest, joining our hands together, letting out a sigh of relief at being accepted by the people closest to him.

 _I can't believe I'm so lucky._


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

Stirring in bed, I open my eyes to see that Laxus is gone. Sitting up, I look around the room trying to spot him, but he is no where to be found. I stride over to the door, peeking my head out and the smell of bacon makes is way into my nostrils.

Smiling at the thought of Laxus making breakfast for us, or rather lunch since it's already pretty late, I turn back towards the bed trying to spot my clothes.

I look around to see different parts of my outfit scattered around the room. Not feeling having to put on the tight clothes I wore last night, I instead reach for my panties, tugging them up and pick up my skirt from the floor. I debate whether to put on the belt or not, but settle for going without it, not wanting the skirt to sit so tight.

Taking notice of Laxus' black shirt on the floor from last night, I walk over to it, bending down to bring it up off the floor. The delicious scent of his male cologne still lingers on the fabric and I smile, sniffing the shirt. I hold it in my arm while collecting the rest of my clothes; the blouse, the belt and my bra, placing them in a pile in the corner of the room.

Instead I pull Laxus' shirt over my head, tugging it down. The large size serves almost as a dress, ending just above them hem of my skirt. The shirt looks incredibly large as I stare at my reflection in the large body sized mirror, however, my breasts fill out the top nicely, nipples perched through the fabric. Feeling content with my outfit, I make my way out of the room and descend down the stairs.

Not knowing where to go as I didn't receive a tour last night, I sniff the air to follow the scent of food. Turning the corner, my eyes are met with such a sexy sight I almost throw my clothes right off and pounce on him on the kitchen counter.

There stands Laxus, in a pair of loose, black shorts, shirtless. To top it all off, he stands there, muscles flexing as he stirs with the spatula in a frying pan, flipping bacon and scrambled eggs. Next to him stands a large plate with a mountain of pancakes on the table and I feel myself starting to drool.

"Take a seat Blondie. And you can stop drooling, food's done now." He says playfully. I pout wondering how he could've known I was drooling when his back was faced towards me.

I move towards the high kitchen table, taking a seat on one of the black, leather bar stools and prop my elbows on the table, impatiently waiting for food to be served.

He chuckles as he sees my impatient face, and he places a plate next to me, several pancakes that smell even better than imagined. He places the rest of the food at the center of the table, coasters underneath and hands me a spoon to take whatever I like.

My eyes bulge out as I take notice of the huge amounts of food before me, but finally realize; _he's a dragon slayer._

Laughing at how ridiculous it would be if Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus all went out to eat together. The restaurant probably wouldn't be able to handle it, especially if Cobra were to join in together with Sting and Rogue.

Raising his eyebrows at me, I just shake my head, returning my focus to the delicious smelling and incredibly beautifully looking food.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He says, taking something out of the fridge.

"Strawberry jam." He smirks, handing it over to me, and I laugh at his knowledge of my strawberry obsession.

Finally eating, he takes notice of my outfit.

"I have to admit, you wearing my shirt is sexy as fuck." His eyes are filled with lust and the idea to throw everything on the table down the floor and fucking right there on the table crosses my mind. I swat the though away and instead grin towards him.

"Really?" I smirk. "I think you wearing no shirt is sexier though." His smile widen at my comment and I press my thighs closer together.

 _Why can't I stop getting turned on every goddamn second?_

"Blondie. Stop it." His voice is stern, and I tilt my head in silent question.

"If you look at me like that, we will keep fucking all day and I need to get to the guild."

I chuckle and nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, me too. Gotta show myself to my team so they know I'm alive." He nods and we finish the food shortly after.

"Blondie, grab your stuff and I'll bring you to your apartment. I'll go to the guild in the meantime and we'll meet later, ok?" He asks.

I smile and run upstairs, bringing my clothes back with me, not bothering to change out of his shirt. He greets me with a smile as I once again descend down the stairs, still in his shirt. He guides me outside of the house before indulging me in a hug and taking off in lightning form.

When we land we stand outside my apartment and I reach on my toes to peck his lips before unlocking the door.

"See ya later?" He asks.

"Yeah, uhm, I'll go down there later, and if you've left already, you can just come here later tonight before you leave for your job tomorrow." He nods and suddenly disappear.

Entering my apartment I can't help but feel incredibly happy. Yesterday morning, had you asked me if I dreamed of getting together with Laxus Dreyer I would've answered: _Of- fucking- course._ However, had you asked me if it would ever happen, I would've laughed in your face at the thought of him picking _me._

Not before long, a knock is heard and I make my way over to the door, wondering who it could be. _Not Erza, she just enters. Not Natsu, he climbs through the window. Not Gray, he would've shouted from outside or snuck in together with the two previously mentioned team mates. That leaves- Levy!_

I open the door, coming face to face with the solid script mage, but quickly turn to look at the large frame behind her.

"Levy! Gajeel? What brings you guys here?" I asks, stepping aside to let them in.

"I'll make some tea." I hurry into the kitchen, filling a pot with water before getting back into the living room.

Sitting down on the floor while the two occupy the coach, Gajeel's eyes widen as he takes in the sight of me.

"Shit Bunny girl, really?" His eyes are filled with surprise and I realize I'm still wearing Laxus' shirt, and his dragon nose can probably smell his scent on me.

"What?" Levy asks confused.

"I'll tell you later Levy. So what are you guys doing here?" I ask, trying to change the subject, wanting to tell Levy about last night when we're in private.

"Lu-chan, you know that thing I talked to you about. Well it turns out there's a reason for that thing, and I just thought I'd let you know we have to talk about it later." She says shyly.

I laugh at her attempt to censor herself, but understanding what she means.

"And I assume you ran into metal head on the way and he tagged along?" She nods while Gajeel scoffs at the nickname.

"Sorry for ruining your gossiping time Shrimp." Gajeel says.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I think it's good that you're here." I say, surprising the two of them.

"Really? Why?"

"Yeah, why Lu-chan?"

I take a deep breath before sighing. "I guess I'll lead with an example."

They look questioningly at me as I continue.

"Last night I slept with Laxus. Yes Levy, it was amazing, no it didn't hurt and yes we repeated it several times." The look on Levy's face almost causes me to burst out laughing as her entire face become the color of Erza's hair, while Gajeel just smirks.

"We had an argument afterwards, a stupid one, and I blurted out an involuntary confession, leading to him telling me he loves me. Then more sex, and we woke up, more sex, interrupted by the raijinshu who seemed happy about the two of us getting together. Then more sex."

I finally finish and just as I'm about to ask for a comment, Levy stands up quickly, shrieking in happiness.

"Oh my god! Finally! I'm so happy for you!" I turn to look over at Gajeel, expecting some perverted comment, only to be faced with a look of horror covering his features.

"Gajeel?"

"Shit, I should not be here. This is not good." He stands up, looking around paranoid.

"Gajeel what the heck?" My brows are furrowed as he paces the room before finally sitting down, this time much closer to Levy, pressing his thigh against hers.

"I'll explain quickly then we leave." I nod still confused.

"Lucy, Laxus is a dragon slayer. I didn't think certain things applied to him as he's second generation, which is why I never had 'the talk' with him." He explains, Levy and I nodding for him to continue.

"Natsu has probably mentioned the concept of mating?" I nod.

"Well, dragons takes mates. Once we mate, we mate for life. Mating is not the same as sex. A dragon can have lots of sex, but then often only one time with the same person, or a short relationship but without feeling love. We fall in love once, with our mate."

My eyes widen at the realization.

"Now, why I'm paranoid is because while I think you're his mate, he has not claimed you. Sex is not mating. Mating is a ritual, a process, kind of like marrying. And here I am, an unmated dragon, next to his mate. He'll rip me to shreds, cause he has no idea about any of this."

He stands up getting ready to leave, pulling on Levy's hand for her to stand up, and turning around to face me. "Lucy, mating is a two way street. If you're his mate, while you're it for him, he's it for you too. I'm gonna explain everything to him, and I'll have him explain to you later. For now, stay away from unmated dragons layers unless he's with you, cause he'll have no self control. Probably stay away from all men. Well, bye!"

With that, he's out the door, Levy pulled behind him, leaving me alone and confused.

 _If he loves me, then that means I'm his mate. He'll be jealous. We need to mate? What's the process? Is this why I can't keep off of him?_

Different thoughts spin around my head, but I'm interrupted by the sound of my window opening.

"Hey Luce!" I turn around to see Natsu crouching on my window pane before jumping into my bed.

 _Oh no._

"Uhm, hey Natsu." I wave unsurely.

"Why do you smell like Laxus?" My breath hitches but I take a deep breath as I know I need to have this conversation with him.

"Natsu, I had sex with him." I prepare for an outburst, threats to be shouted, instead I raise my head to meet with a smiling Natsu.

"So you guys finally confessed, huh?"

"What?! How did you know I liked him?" I ask extremely confused.

"I didn't at first. But I saw the signs from him." He explains.

"Signs?" I ask.

"Yeah, signs that you're his mate." My breath hitches in my throat. _Mate._

"Really? Gajeel said the same thing!"

Natsu's smile widens as he nods. "Yeah, you're his mate alright. So after that I started to make sure to be more aware of him, you know, make sure he always saw that you were alright and stuff like that. And then I noticed you watching him a lot." He says chocking me.

"Wow, Natsu, that's incredibly observant of you." I say. "According to Gajeel, Laxus has no clue about what a mate is and that stuff."

"Yeah, I assumed so… I've gotta talk to him."

"So you're not mad about our relationship?" I ask, suspiciously as well as hopefully.

"Luce, mating is special. I know he won't have any bad intentions. In fact I know how he feels. But as you know, I'll protect you and I'll beat the crap out of him if he makes you sad, but- I'll respect it, your relationship, your mating. It's dragon law." I've never seen Natsu this serious, unless he's fighting evil, but I guess the things Igneel taught him is one of the few things he takes truly serious.

I walk over and hug him tightly, feeling relief at his reassurance. I also felt more at ease being told that I'm Laxus' mate, for mating is something Natsu has told both Erza and Gray about, explaining how how he feels towards his mate has made them more understanding of the process. This will hopefully make the feel happy for me and not so protective or have prejudice towards Laxus based on his past conquests.


	8. Chapter 8

**Laxus' POV**

Stepping outside the guild, I get ready to travel by lightning back to Lucy's house, but I quickly snap my head to the side as Gajeel comes into sight.

 _That scent… Lucy!_

Before even registering what I'm doing, a low growl escapes me.

"Laxus! We gotta talk man." He says walking towards me.

"What do you want, metal head?" I ask stingy.

"Relax man. We gotta talk about Bunny girl. I know you can smell her on me, so before you do something stupid, let's talk." I growl again, but nod following him.

We talk in the direction of Lucy's apartment, but before arriving, I pick up the scent of another dragon slayer.

"Oi! There you are!" Natsu jumps out of nowhere, quickly walking over to the two of us.

Out of nowhere, I feel my magic acting up, covering my body with sparks, something igniting in me out of my control. Lucy's scent present on both of them drives me mad for some reason. It was durable with Gajeel due to there being a strong scent of that book worm as well, making me come to the conclusion that she was present when Lucy was there. Flame brain however, he is known for not knowing boundaries when it comes to her. Hearing her complain about him sneaking into her bed and what not, and the thought of him being intimate with her fills me with jealousy.

 _Jealousy? Me possessive? I've never felt this way before, I just want to kill him._

Before I notice what's going on, Gajeel has me held back, clutching my arms behind my back tightly, restraining my movement.

"Laxus, chill man." He says calmly. I relax a bit and pull my arms back from his hold.

"Do you know about mating?" Natsu asks, voice serious, surprising me.

"No. What the fuck is that?" I ask annoyed.

"Mating is a dragon slayer thing. I'm sorry we didn't explain it, we just assumed since you're second gen, you wouldn't have a mate. But you do." Gajeel continues.

"Mate?" I ask.

"Dragons take mates, a person whom you claim, and you mate for life. You can only ever be with your mate." Natsu says.

"Which is why you slept around a lot before Luce." He continues.

My eyes widen in chock, trying to process what they're telling me.

"Y-you, I-I'm what?" My words are fumbled and I look from Natsu to Gajeel, trying to make sense of everything.

"Finding once's mate, there are signs." Gajeel breaks the silence.

"You become protective, you start watching them, follow them without any real reason to. It's the inner dragon protecting your possible mate. When you meet, they will smell something so delicious you can barely stay away- of course other slayers won't agree, but it'll be a scent only you love." My eyes widen even more, if that's even possible as I hear the description of exactly how I've felt around Lucy for such a long time.

"And when finally becoming intimate, Igneel told me that you should never go near an unclaimed mate when you're an unmated dragon. Aka, he told me to stay away from other's mates until I've mated myself." Natsu looks down, showing _guilt?_

"Uhm, yeah, sorry but I can't really avoid Luce too much, I've tried to be considerate though you know?" He quickly explains.

"Laxus, as you've probably understood, Bunny girl's your mate. Claim her by marking her with a bite. Bite her neck, and for a few days you can't leave her side." Gajeel says with a stern look.

I shake my head, trying to understand everything.

 _Mate. Only her for life. Bite her neck. D_ on' _t leave her._

Patting my shoulder, Gajeel smiles, probably noticing my distress and I sigh.

"Laxus, this also means Lucy will have you for life, and only you. Don't you dare hurt her and damage your bond. But having a mate is amazing. It is your inner dragon recongnizing your other half, a pick that cannot be wrongly made. She is perfect for you, and you for her." Natsu says happily.

I finally smile, realizing that it's gonna take time to take everything in, but it is nothing negative, and it won't change how we feel about each other.

"Uhm so you guys have mates?" I ask, realizing that it sometimes sounded like they spoke from experience.

"Yeah, we haven't mated though, in fact they don't know about them being our mates either." Natsu says, Gajeel nodding agreeing.

I nod, not wanting to pry into their business.

"All slayers have mates, some haven't mated and some have. You're the last to recognize yours." Natsu says.

Gajeel follows up by telling what slayers have mated. "Yeah Sting's mate is Yukino, they have mated cause he almost killed me when we ran into them a few weeks ago. Rogue not so much. And Cobra's with Kinana." I nod, not commenting on it.

When they finish explain everything, I ask some follow up questions, feeling as if I've come to terms with everything, and I finally smile at the two slayers appreciatively. They smile back before turning around, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Feeling the need to see Lucy again, I quickly shoot away as lightning, landing outside her apartment, knocking on the door.

She opens the door, looking incredibly sexy as she has now changed into a pair of soft, short shorts that shows off her wide hips and full as. Moving my gaze up, my heart swells with love as I noticed she hasn't changed out of my shirt, still braless. _Dammit I hope she didn't look like this meeting with metal head and flame breath._

I shake the thought as I take a quick stride inside, engulfing her in a strong hug.

I close the door behind me, still holding her tightly in my arms.

"Let's go on a job Blondie. Just you and me."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Holding my arms around his strong torso feels so amazing. A few weeks ago I could swear Laxus didn't even know who I was, and here we are, in each others arms lovingly.

"So did you have a talk with Gajeel?" I ask calmly, wanting to see if he knew that I knew that he knew about the mating. _Oh boy that was way too many ifs._ When he just grunts a reply, I sigh knowingly. _Yep this is a conversation we'll be having later. Much later._

 _"_ I'll go to the guild and pick us up a mission quickly, and then I'll be back. Start packing things you'd need on any job, and I'll fill you in later." Before I have time to reply, he zaps out of my living room, presumably directly to the guild.

I look out the window, a smile playing on my lips. _I'm going on a mission with Laxus. The Laxus. The man whom I also happen to love and WE'RE FREAKING DESTINED TO BE! OH MY GOD I'M A MATE! WHOLY SHIT, CRAP, WHAT IS HAPPENING! Are we gonna marry now? No, Laxus doesn't seem like he'd do that whole sheban_ g.

I pace around the apartment, all kinds of thoughts occupying my mind, before finally panicking realizing that I haven't started packing yet. Throwing in underwear, and hygiene particles, and some basic outfits, I plop down onto the sofa to relax.

Sitting down, my eyes travel to the open bag on the floor. I can some of the lace panties I've packed, and although I only wear nice underwear, I feel self conscious all of a sudden. I like to dress in nice clothes for me, and me only. But this time my underwear is going to be seen. A lot. Hopefully. I can feel my cheeks redden at the thought and I quickly sprint out of the couch and into the kitchen. Opening the freezer I take out an icicle, the cool ice-cream against my warm mouth is cooling and I relax. It has a nice passionfruit flavor and I feel like a little kid as I stand leaning against the freezer licking the ice cream up and down.

As I notice the icicle starting to drip slightly, I engulf it in my mouth sucking up any melted cream. Just as I'm about to retract my mouth, looking like I'm halfway deep throating the cold popsicle, a loud sound can be heard from the living room. Not a second later is Laxus' loud steps moving into the kitchen. "Hey, Luce, I've got a…" He's about to say something but quickly stops himself mid sentence.

Pulling back my mouth and letting the icicle go with a pop, I look at him questioningly. "You got what?" He doesn't answer my question, instead he takes a quick stride across the room before attacking my mouth.

I quickly meet his kisses, opening up for his tongue to caress mine. His hands snakes his way down to hold tightly onto my hips, and to stabilize myself I put my arms around his neck as I feel my legs get wobbly underneath me. Too quick for my liking, he ends the kiss, still holding me in his arms. "Mmm, passionfruit." His grin is smug and I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Please tell me you did not find me eating ice-cream sexy?" I chuckle.

"Pfft. Like that was you eating ice cream. That was you giving a blowjob to a stick. Right in front of me." I raise an eyebrow but he just continues. "That was you eating ice cream like it was my cock." He says the last part so low I can feel my insides tremble with anticipation as his mouth hovers over my ear. When I turn to look at his, he has the biggest grin on his face, and I huff, pouting as I turn and walk away into the living room.

"Was not." I say like a child, still pouting.

"You do you, babe." He says with a wink. I sigh, shaking my head at his childish antics.

 _This is going to be one long mission._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Laxus, you okay?" Lucy says, concern filling her eyes.

"Yeah." He grunts a reply, still looking out the window of the moving train.

"Nausea?" She asks, knowing how terrible transportation is for Natsu. He narrows his eyes as she pets her lap, signaling for him to come over.

"Come and lie your head in my lap, this usually helps Natsu."

He grunts but rises to his feet nevertheless, trying to not hurl and shoves away pictures of the lizard lying in his mate's lap.

Lucy's thighs makes a comfortable pillow and Laxus can't help but drift off to sleep as her fingers gently comb through his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly. Having her mate in her lap, Lucy can't help but feel a warmth spread throughout her body. Just days ago, she had sat in loneliness, wondering if he would ever notice her. And here she is, fated to be his and him her's for the rest of their lives.

Laxus awoke to Lucy sleeping soundly while still sitting up, her hand placed gently on his cheek. He smiles, feeling much better after some sleep. He nuzzles her thighs, content to be alone with his mate.

"Laxus?" Lucy asks sleepily while looking down at his squirming head. "Feeling better?" She adds questioningly.

"Yeah, much. Thanks Blondie." He grins as she smacks his head for calling her that nickname.

The train finally comes to a stop, and Laxus can't wait to get off the transportation and regain his strength. Grabbing Lucy by her hand, he leads them off their cart, pulling her in the direction of the hotell he had in mind for them.

"We're staying at a hotel?" Lucy asks confused, assuming they were meeting up whoever requested their service and getting started on their mission.

"Yeah actually this is a mission where we need to get rid of this dark guild, and they didn't know much about them, so I received all information they had." Lucy opens her mouth to question Laxus when he continues, "So I'll fill you in later today, and we'll head out tomorrow."

They enter the hotel lobby, and just as the receptionist is about to greet them, Laxus turns to Lucy with a smug look on his face. "Oh and this is a S-class mission, so hope you're ready." Lucy is about to yell at Laxus for tricking her into coming on a dangerous mission, when the lady at the desk greets them happily, asking whether they would like two separate rooms or one.

"One." They both answer simultaneously and Laxus grins as Lucy blushes, knowing what's to come.

Entering the elevator, Lucy taps her foot impatiently. "Why didn't you tell me this was S-class? You know I'm nowhere near the levels you and the raijinshu are on?"

"Come on Lucy, of course you are! You don't give yourself enough credit. Those star-dresses have certainly upped your game." Lucy looks directly at Laxus, noticing that he is absolutely serious, and she can't help but feel extremely happy when a great mage like Laxus praises her. It's true that she puts herself down, mostly because her teammates always make it a point to protect her, even when she doesn't need it.

"Huh, no comment? See, even you know I'm right." Laxus smiles at her, and Lucy can't help but laugh, before replying, "Let's kick some dark guild ass."

They reach the top floor, and walk the hallway to a room furthest to the right when Laxus takes out his card and swipe it, opening the door for her to enter. The room is large, a king size bed in the center.

 **Lucy's POV**

I notice the bed, feeling drawn to it, and run towards it. I throw myself onto its covers, ignoring to take off my jacket or shoes. "Mmm, it's comfy." Laxus chuckles at my muffled sounds as my face is pressed against a large throw pillow.

"How about we relax, then order food, and then talk job?" Laxus asks as he starts packing up clothes, throwing his stuff into the closet. _People actually use those?_ I think to myself, taking a glance at my own bag and deciding not to bother unpacking. "Sounds good." I sit back up, slowly stripping out of my jacket, taking one shoe off at a time. Looking back up, I notice Laxus' wanting gaze lingering on me.

"What?" I ask, feeling heat pooling at the bottom of my stomach. "Hmm, thought I'd check if I too find the bed comfortable." He says, taking slow strides towards me, a lecherous grin plastered on his face. I squeak as he throws himself on top of me, pinning my arms down.

"Yeah, I like this bed." I look into his eyes, seeing lust covering his face, but also a deeply rooted emotion that makes my heart throb: love. He leans down to cover my lips with his, making me melt underneath him.

"It sure is comfortable, but the best way to know is to put it to test. Shall we?" I giggle as Laxus attack my mouth, his hands starting to roam my body. My playfulness quickly disappear and is replaced by hunger. _Man I can't believe we get to spend several days like this._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Lucy's POV**

I sigh in content as we step off the train. Seven days have passed since we left for the mission, and although it was supposed to only take four if five, that idiot mayor hade forced to mention several important aspects that caused their battle plans to change. I didn't complain though as I just got extra days together with Laxus, without any interruption from neither his team nor mine.

The one topic they had failed to mention during this week however, was of course the fact that she is Laxus' mate. Holding Laxus' hand as they start walking towards the guild, I can't help but slightly worry how we're going to deal with this. Pretend in front of the guild, and then take everything at our own pace? But won't that frustrate Laxus more if he can't be possessive at the guild? Thoughts run through my head, and I barely notice that we've stopped right in front of the guild doors.

I turn to look at Laxus, whom I'm pretty sure is hearing the increased heart rate of mine, the way it feels like it's about to literally jump out of my chest must mean he's definitely hearing it.

Laxus smiles, before finally opening the door, but to my surprise, still holding my hand in his as he enters the guild.

 **Third person POV**

"Welcome back Laxus-sama, Lucy-san!" Freed's shouting turns the attention to us, and the rest of the raijinshu gives a knowing smirk. Laxus only grunts a reply, and I give a slight nod as we make our way to the bar where a now gaping Mira stands pouring beer out onto the counter that was supposed to enter the master's glass.

"Laxus! You are back! With Lucy?" The master asks surprise clearly written on his face. A needle dropping could be heard at this point, and Laxus looks over at Lucy who fills in for him.

"Yeah, we went together. Laxus didn't tell you?" Lucy asks in a cheerful voice, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"No…"

"Well, it went great, no problems except for the mayor being an annoying client for not giving us all the information from the beginning." She mutters, before continuing. "But I already wrote a full report, so I'll just leave that with Mira, okay?" The master nods, an eyebrow lifted at his grandson, and is about to adress the elephant in the room before a voice can be heard from across the hall.

"What is the meaning of this Lucy!?" Erza stands from a table where both Gray and Natsu are currently occupying. Sighing, Laxus takes a seat at the bar behind him, releasing Lucy's hand.

"What?" Lucy asks, tilting her head slightly as she turns around to follow her boyfriend, before finally jumping up and placing herself in his lap, causing an entire gasp to be heard throughout the guild, followed by multiple whispers.

"This, holding his hand and now his lap! Are you two involved?" Lucy turns to look at the other members of team Natsu, noticing Natsu just observing the scene, while Gray sits frozen in chock, pun intended.

"Oh, we're together."

"Oh." Erza stutters, not expecting a straight up answer like this, nor the answer she actually got. "Ehm, for how long, when?" Lucy turns in Laxus' lap to look at him as if asking him for help with the answer, before finally turning back to reply. "Uhm, not too long ago I guess. But we're mates so yeah, kind of written in stone." Lucy answers, giggling slightly. Laxus's arms snake around her waist and she smiles, placing her arms on top of his.

"Oh my God the babies!" The yell of an excited Mira finally wakes the guild. Chatter spreads across the guildhall, and the master finally smiles, tears threatening to escape his eyes. _He finally found someone. A good someone. Our Lucy is with my grandson._ He couldn't be happier, and raises his overfull beer glass, thanks to Miras refilling earlier, and cheers loudly into the air.

"Wanna leave?" Laxus whispers in Lucy's ears, sending shivers down her spine. She nods and raises to her feet, dragging Laxus towards the exit before stopping just by the door.

"Team Natsu, we'll talk later!"

And just like that they were out the door, leaving behind them a confused guild, some jealous males, and jealous females, some protective friends and some happy shippers.


End file.
